FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a conventional exemplary paper money processing apparatus 10 having one pocket structure, and FIG. 2 shows a side view representing the paper money processing apparatus 10 in the opened status to remove a paper money jammed on a transfer path 20 in the paper money processing apparatus 10 of the one pocket type.
FIG. 3 shows a side view of a paper money processing apparatus 30 described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,886 as a prior art of the present invention, and FIG. 4 shows a side view representing the apparatus 30 in the opened status to remove a paper money jammed on a transfer path 40.
In FIGS. 2 to 8, bold broken lines represent paper money transfer paths from an inputting moment of the paper money to an outputting moment thereof, and for describing the present invention numerals 20a, 20b, 40a, 40b, 40c, 80a, 80b and 80c represent each of the sections of the transfer paths 20, 40, 80 in paper money processing apparatuses 10, 30, 50.
In the one pocket-type paper money processing apparatus 10 as shown in FIG. 1, since the apparatus 10 has a short paper money transfer path 20 and a simple structure as in FIG. 2, when a paper money under processing has been jammed on a transfer path, the transfer path section A (20a) can be exposed and easily approached by respectively opening a upper part 11 and a backward part 13. Additionally, since a lower part 12 of the apparatus 10 has short height, when the paper money has been jammed in a transfer path section B (20b), the jammed paper money can be removed by hands of a user.
However, a paper money processing apparatus 30 having several pockets as shown in FIG. 3 similar to that of the present invention is configured to have a longer transfer path 40 with U-shape for placing the several pockets, unlike those of FIGS. 1 and 2. The longer and complicated transfer path 40 as in FIG. 3 makes a probability of the paper money jam higher on the transfer path 40. If the paper money jam occurs on the transfer path 40, the jammed paper money can be removed when the transfer path is opened at most widely and the position and the status of the jammed paper money are found.
To overcome the problems as described above, as shown in FIG. 4, there has been suggested a structure having outer parts and a central stationary part therebetween so that the outer parts can be decoupled and opened forward and backward from the central stationary part, if the jam occurs.
However, since general paper money processing apparatuses have transfer paths vertically formed due to space restriction of the apparatus, in case of opening the apparatus 30 to remove the jam, the paper money jammed in a transfer path section A (40a) or a transfer path section C (40c) falls on a baseplate and then is jammed in a transfer path section B (40b). In case of jamming in the transfer path section B (40b), the paper money jam is not easy to be removed, because the structure of the central stationary part 31 fixed onto the baseplate makes access or approach to the transfer path section B (40b) difficult. Additionally, although the transfer path section B (40b) has a drop door movable up and down, the height of the drop door is too low and narrow to remove the jam by hands and to find the jammed paper money with the eyes.
Further, in case of jamming in the transfer path section C (40c), in view of a user, the user can remove the jam by pulling the front outer part 33 forward. However, in case of jamming in the transfer path section A (40a), in view of the user the user cannot easily remove the jam because the user has to pull the back outer part 32 backward from the front and to wedge his hand into the bottom portion of the transfer path section A (40a) to remove the jam. That is, the user needs to have a wider range of action or take bigger action to remove the jam in the transfer path section A (40a) spaced far away from the front of the user, and will not easily find the jammed paper money.
In addition, the user usually places the paper money processing apparatus close against the wall or the partition on the desk. In this case, when the jam occurs in the backward transfer path section A (40a), the user has to move the apparatus to the front-side of him, and therefore, since the apparatus often has to be moved by the user, the user feels discomfort to use it and the apparatus needs to occupy the broader space to be placed. Therefore, there are some problems that degrade the convenience and the efficiency of the paper money processing apparatus.